The Knight and the Rose
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: I'm a massive fan of Sophitia n Siegfried as a couple. That is, when I'm not in a yaoi mood. N e way, this is just a cute stowi on what I think happened after the first game.


I know that this has nothing to do with the actual game but since I got the game Soul Blade, and saw pictures of Soul Calibur, I thought that the German hottie Siegfried would make a gorgeous partner wif tha Greek Goddess Sophitia! I don't even have the game Soul Calibur, but I do know that Siegfried is soooooo hot! *drools* Anyway, I don't know what happens to them in the end so I thought, hell, I'll make up the ending! So, viola! *falls off cliff 4 no apparent reason*  
  
Disclaima: Namco owns the gorgeous couple! BUT I do own Alex! And the random guy and merchant. Moving on now.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
The Knight and the Rose  
by T.D.R  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Margaret gasped. Her son stood before her, golden head bowed and on his knees.   
"How could you? My own son destroyed the one man that I loved. You disgrace me just by living..." She said inbetween sobs. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she clutched her heart.  
"Why did you come back to me?!"  
"Mother...I..I thought that you would understand... I didn't know alright!! How was I supposed to know who he was?!" Siegfried finally replied, raising his aqua gaze.  
"You have no right to call me mother you...you MURDERER!!!!" Margaret shouted. "Get out of my sight, for you are no son of mine! Leave me stranger!!!! LEAVE!" A tear gently trailed down Siegfried's cheek from the corner of one sparkling eye. He slowly got up, took one last look at his mother, before turning heel and leaving.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
"Sophitia you are twenty-one now! You should have been married a long time ago!" Nieke said while kneading the dough.  
"Mother, there is no one that I love, and you know that." She answered, smiling. Her mother had been pestering her about marriage ever since Kathandra and Ruches got married and moved out. Nieke sighed. "I know my daughter, I'm just worried that you'll never settle down with a handsome man and have children."  
"I will someday mother, I will..." She answered.  
"What about that gorgeous boy Adonis?"  
"Ack mother! That boy cannot tear his face away from the mirror for more than two minutes! Mother, I want a heroic, romantic knight who cares for me and loves me more than the world..." Sophitia trailed off dreamily.  
"Wasn't there a knight you met on your quest?" Her mother asked, pressing the subject.  
"Yes there was. He was awfully handsome mother. That's the sort of man I'd like to marry...."  
"What was his name?" Nieke asked cheekily.  
"...Siegfried Schtuaffen from Germany." Sophi answered softly, remembering the troubled knight.  
"My my, you even remembered his name. Someone sounds like they have a crush on someone." Nieke sang in a shrilly voice.  
"Mother!"  
"Yes?" Her mother asked, innocently batting her eyelashes.  
"Who has a crush on who?"  
"No one!" Sophi asnwered quickly, as her father stepped into the house.  
"Our little Sophi has a crush on a handsome German Knight, Ataros!" Nieke said happily.  
"Does she now?" Ataros asked, smiling as Sophi blushed.  
"I ah...oh..LEAVE ME ALONE DADDY!!!!" Sophi squealed as her father's nimble fingers tickled her until she was gasping for breath.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
Run. That was all Siegfried had in his mind as tears ran down his pale cheeks freely. For days and weeks he ran. He had no idea how long he ran for. A merchant passed him one day, and informed him that he was halfway to Greece*, and that there was a peaceful forest a day's journey ahead. Siegfried thanked him and bought some provisions.   
"Halfway to Greece...Have I really traveled that far? I might as well go all the way and rest at Greece..." Greece? Why was that place so familiar? He thought. Ah, that young woman who tried to help me...What was her name...  
"Sophitia..." He whispered aloud. Siegfried remembered the young Greek woman, with platinum blonde hair and lively green eyes. She was beautiful. He knew that he had fallen for her the moment he had seen her.   
"Who would want to love a murderer like me anyway?" He thought bitterly. It was the truth. He sadly walked to the forest and found a clearing to rest for the night.  
  
*A/N okai, I KNOW that Germany is eons away from Greece, and how Sieggy got there by running beats hell outta me. But then agen peeps, it's jes a fanfic! ^_~  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
"Mother I'm going away for a few days." Sophi called from her room, as she packed a few light belongings.  
"Where to? And why Sophi?" Nieke said, as she came into the room.  
"I'm just going to the forest. I need to think for a while."  
"Be careful dear!" Nieke said in a worried voice.  
"Yes mother dearest!" Sophi said as she walked out the door.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
A black shadow stood in the tree, watching the sleeping knight and in his hand, a deadly crossbow. The arrow was poisoned. With precision and aim, the attacker fired the deadly arrow and it buried itself deep into the sleeping knight's shoulder. The attacker jumped down from the tree and disappeared into the night, just as Siegfried screamed in pain.  
  
He sat upright, clutching the arrow protruding from his shoulder while he fought back tears of pain. Blood flowed in little rivers down his clothes, and he felt as if his body was on fire. He slumped against the tree he was under. A tear slipped down his face.  
"Help me...please.."  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
Sophi woke up suddenly, hearing someone scream. She quickly got dressed and ran to the source. The sun was just starting to rise, so she could see more clearly. She got to a clearing and heard someone whisper, "Help me...please.." Sophi looked around and spotted someone slumped against a tree, with blood soaking through their clothes, and an arrow protruding from their shoulder.  
"Oh..Goddess! Sir are you alright? Sir?" Sophi gently raised the face with a hand on his chin...and looked into deep aqua eyes.  
"Sie-Siegfried? Goddess! What happened to you?!" Sophi asked, her voice showing panic.  
"Sophi..tia? Help me please...It hurts so much..." As carefully as she could, she touched the arrow shaft and he hissed with pain.  
"Oh...Siegfried I have to take it out... Here, bite this glove." She took a deep breath and yanked the arrow as quick as she could. He screamed in pain, the glove muffling his voice. She had packed some bandages and was very grateful for that. As gentle as she could, she peeled off his tunic and bandaged his shoulder. Siegfried slumped onto her shoulder, and she carefully put her arms around his waist to support him. She looked at the arrow in her hand and gasped. The tip was green mingled with blood.  
"This arrow was poisoned! Siegfried I have to get the poison out!"   
"Wh-what?" He asked groggily. She quickly undid the bandages and looked at the wound. It was still bleeding. Her mother had taught her how to remove poison quickly, and that was by gently sucking out the blood, and spitting it out.  
"Goddess of healing help me please..." Sophi begged. She lowered her lips to his shoulder. From afar, one would have thought she was kissing his shoulder, as she gently drew out the poison the was slowly spreading through his fragile body. Siegfried whimpered softly as Sophi let go and wiped her mouth. His eyes fluttered closed. It was as if she could see the poison, as the Goddess had allowed her to see with magic through his veins. She re-bandaged him and wet a cloth with some water. Tenderly she cleaned the blood off the two of them, until they were spotless. Sophi gently lay Seigfried on his back, and covered him with her cloak.  
"Now what? I can't leave him here...He's too weak. The attacker might come back...What am I going to do?" She asked herself, while absent-mindedly stroking his golden hair. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his aqua gaze glassy with fear. He nuzzled the hand that had come to a rest on his cheek.  
"Please stay...please..don't go. Don't leave me 'Tia..don't...I..don't want to be alone tonight." Sophi felt her heart melt as she wiped a tear that escaped from his sad eyes.  
"I'll stay for you then, Siegfried." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest as she pulled the cloak over their bodies. Sophi kissed him lovingly on his forehead.  
"I'll protect you for tonight."  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
Aqua eyes fluttered open and gazed lovingly at the beautiful Greek maiden that was asleep on his chest. He stroked her hair and traced her features delicately with a finger. Sophi's eyes opened slowly.  
"You stayed." Siegfried said, surprised that the maiden had kept her promise.  
"Of course I did. I always keep my promises." Sophi answered in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Why did you stay?"   
"Because...well I couldn't just leave you. What sort of person would leave a wounded knight in a forest all alone?" 'Tia pressed on. Siegfried shrugged.  
"When you were little 'Tia, did you have a childhood fantasy?" Siegfried asked after a while, as he sat up and leaned against the tree.  
"Yes...But I would like to hear yours first." She answered, sitting beside him.  
"Mine was like any typical boy. I wanted to become a handsome knight in shining armor, who was known all throughout my town because of my deeds. I became a knight, who was known in my town for killing my own father." He hung his head in shame. She paused, not knowing what to say.   
"I guess then, that mine was like any other girl. I wanted to fall for a heroic and romantic knight, who treasured me for me, and loved me more than the world." Sophi blushed and looked away.  
"You've done so much for my 'Tia, surely you want something in return? My father always said that one good deed deserves another..."  
"Well, the other half of my childhood fantasy was to be kissed by that handsome knight I fell in love with..." Sophi looked at him, her cheeks a bright red. Siegfried smiled and stood up, offering his hand to her. Once both were standing, and facing each other, Siegfried whispered.  
"Are you sure you want me to kiss you?" She smiled and nodded, stroking his hair.  
"The moment I saw you Siegfried Schtauffen, my heart told me that it was you that I loved."   
"You...you love me?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Of course I do..."  
"Then your wish, is my command." Siegfried leaned in and drew her closer, until they were mere millimetres apart. And then he kissed her. The moment his lips touched hers, he forgot everything. He felt as though all that he had done didn't matter, and all that did was the girl he was kissing. In that few moments, Siegfried Schtauffen felt human for the very first time in a while.   
  
Afterwards, he held her tightly, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her wonderous scent of flowers.  
"Thank you for making me feel human again 'Tia..."  
"And thank YOU Sieg, for making all my childhood dreams come true." She giggled. "Mother was right, I did fall for that handsome knight I met on my journey." Siegfried chuckled before sighing.  
"I truly have fallen head over heels for you 'Tia. I love you so much." He whispered. Sophi smiled.   
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
"Then what happened mama?" A little boy asked in a hushed voice, his ocean gaze full of wonder. The woman placed a kiss on her son's forehead, before ruffling his light brown/blonde hair.   
"I think you know fully well what happened next, little Alex." A man asnwered, as he finished polishing the massive blade on his lap. The woman giggled, her green eyes shining with love as the man kissed her, then his son.  
"The Knight and the Rose lived happily ever after." Alex finished, smiling at his parents. Siegfried grinned as he took Sophitia's hand.  
  
"Yes Alex, the Knight and the Rose lived happily ever after."  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
So ppl? How's it? I LUV Sieg/Soph fics, there should be more in this world! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i luved writing it! ^_~ 


End file.
